Feeling It Raw
by MissMKM
Summary: Poems that are based on the Twilight series.Edwards,Bella's,Jacob point of view poems.Please R&R.
1. New Moon BPOV

_**BPOV **_

_**NEW MOON POEM**_

(when edward leaves)

My heart bleeds with your loss

I knew that someday this love I had for you would cost

Cost a price of pain

Put my mind to insane

I'm not living with you gone

I am weak but still trying to fufill your wish and be strong

The fire I had has burnt out becuase of the rain that fell

fell fast on the fire now my heart broken anyone can tell

My love if your reading this

I will always remeber that painfull kiss

I should have know what you thought that night

Without your lullaby my soul is not in sight

I hear your voice it keeps me whole

but still I'm sliping I will pay a new toul

I should let go of you, your my past

I knew your love for me would never last

I love you dark angel you my everything my air

But your gone I dont think you even care


	2. New Moon EPOV

**New Moon**

**Edwards Point of view**

**leaving Bella**

Tell her Goodbye

Throw in a couple of lies

I'm no good for her-Just walk away

She'll understand why I left, hopefully someday

I look in her eyes they are dead with no life

I must of cut her heart with something sharper than a knife

But you almost died becuase of me

You didnt care as long I was there ,nothing else was visible-you couldnt see

If I would stay and you were blinded you'd walk in to your death not knowing

And if that happened suicide would be my only option with your angel face not glowing

So goodbye love I wont bother you again

Live life , Have fun with your frieands

With my love as strong as it is I must do what I haft to do

And that involves breaking your heart by saying goodbye to you

**(Okay, sorry I havent updated for a while. I have been having a hard time trying to do a poem in Edwards point of view. Also I have the flu sniffles. I dont know if I did to well on this poem as I did the last one. I love the reviews I just got. I needed them. Anyways if you guys have any suggestions on anything I should write about give me them. It would be greatly appriecited. Also if you have not already noticed I am a very a bad speller. And finaly my last message to give to you guys. I am currently at work on a poem on Twilight also Jacobs point of view in New Moon also Eclispe... Love you guys...Mariah )**


	3. Eclispe JPOV

**Eclispe**

Jacobs View

**(This is him basically putting Edward downsorry you Edward junkies I do love Edward, but I also love Jacob.I am not trying to offend any of you seroius fans of Edward.I will also put one of Edward putting Jacob down. Soon.Once again suggestions always wanted . Lots of love .Mariah)**

I despise that _guy_ who is dating my _fate_

God, there is only so much I can take

_He_ is nothing more than dirt beneath _her_ feet

Trying to seduce _her_ into thinking _he_ is innocent and sweet

_His_ fake little smile

Making _her_ happy becuase _she_ thinks _he _something worth wild

_She'll_ chose me I can feel it in her kiss

With _her_ in my life I will have a lot more bliss

I need to get rid of _him _that guy she adores

I need to figure _his_ weekness and push _him _down to the floor

I'll show _her_ that I care for _her_ and _she_ cares for me

Its right there in front of _her _but she just cant see

_She_ will see soon,I am just so sure

I'll be _her_ love, take _her _away from _her _addiction- I'll be _her _**cure**

**(Jake, Haha always so confident.)**


	4. Bella's First Kiss

**Twilight**

Bella's First Kiss and how she feels towards Edward

**BPOV**

**(This poem I acually took some time on. I am also still sick hahaha)**

**Its Longer**

The way you stared me dierectly in the eyes

Me now knowing that this is real-no lie

Your cold but tender lips press gently agaisnt mine

This is the moment when I want to stop time

I declare my love for you

No matter what you put me thru

As you said I cannot stay away

Those words brought us to this moment-this day

If they were not siad like always you would disapear

And I'd be dreaming of us - my dreams so vivid- so clear

But they were said and now I am kissing someone far beyond a perfect _man_

You are my _lion_, I am your _lamb_

Your are my addiction I cannot resist

Your making me gasp with gentle your kiss

Your lips stop moving, It took me a while to tell

That I am also your addiction as well

I move trying to give you some space

My blood for you is hard to face

You hold me there for a while

Than you give me my favortie crooked smile

I love you lion- You are my reason to live

My blood-my life is what I would give


	5. Taking Risks Poem

Twilight

Both Point of veiw

**"Scared to Love"**

Scared of something new

Scared to love but true

Qeustions like what if I fail? What if I fight?

What if get lost in love and I am out of site?

What if there mad an nothing I say make things right?

What if I dont get love back?

What if its chemistry I lack?

What if are love turns into hate?

What if I am to late?

Is love hate in disguise?

Do you think love is one big lie?

So many questions running thru my head

So many "what ifs" yet to be siad

But all thats left for me to do

To take a risk and move on my way to you


End file.
